


Fatal Attraction

by MagicBats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: There are many things you dislike about Hisoka, but his performance in the bedroom is not one of them.





	Fatal Attraction

 

 

Hisoka was an extremely talented individual possessing both unparalleled physical prowess as well as the intelligence necessary to make him a real threat to anyone and everyone who dared cross his path. His IQ was far above average and almost frightening when coupled with his brute strength, of which there seemed to be no shortage or practical limitation. Truly he was unnerving in every regard and even someone with only half a brain cell to their name instinctively knew to give him a wide breadth of space if they didn't harbor a death wish. Simply put; this wasn't the sort of man you wanted to find yourself alone with in the back of a dark alley or, lord forbid, trapped inside a room with.

 

So what exactly did that say about you?

 

“Congratulations on yet another flawless victory.” His velvet smooth voice preceded him by a slight margin and you didn't even have the grace to act surprised when he slipped onto the stool beside you. Close enough that you could feel the body heat coming off him. Undisguised familiarity in the action. Your blood pressure spiked. “You always put on _such_ a good show for the crowd. Have you ever considered going into the entertainment business?”

 

You outwardly scoffed, not deigning to humor him any further than that. It seemed somehow ironic for Hisoka of all people to be asking you that question but you kept your head down, pretending like you hadn't heard him. Like you didn't know him. Maybe he'd go away if you denied his very existence adamantly enough.

 

You weren't about to hold your breath on that though - you knew what he was here for and its not as if you could very well tell him 'no', but a girl could still dream, right?

 

Far be it that you trusted him. Your relationship, if you could even call it that, wasn't quite so friendly that you could claim any sort of amiable camaraderie with the eccentric hedonist. In fact, he seemed to do nothing but terrorize you and you'd felt decidedly unsafe ever since fighting your way up to the 200th floor of Heavens Arena. Like some sort of ghoulish wraith, he obviously delighted in lurking around every corner and behind every door, just lying in wait for the opportune moment to spring out and harass you. It was nerve-wracking being constantly consumed with anticipation over when next he might strike and dreading that it will be your very last encounter with another living person.

 

“Hmm? What's wrong, little dove?” Humming in amusement, Hisoka propped his chin against his hand, elbow on the bar, and leveled you with an infuriatingly knowing smirk. “Feeling shy tonight? I told you before that you don't need to hold back when its _just me._ ”

 

You visibly prickled in response, your panicked gaze darting up to look at the bartender and then around at the other patrons nearest to where you were seated. None of them seemed to have caught that snippet, far too invested in their own conversations to overhear the suggestion in Hisoka's tone, but you were no fool. You'd be willing to bet half of these people were discussing the man in question right this very moment. He was infamous here and plenty of rumors abounded - some true, others just baseless lies. You didn't exactly want to get caught up in all that though, and you spun back around to glare at him with all the hate you could muster.

 

“ _What_ do you want?” You hissed through your teeth.

 

His brows shot up in over exaggerated elation, lips pursing as he cooed at you like one might a baby or a particularly cute dog. “There you go! Now that wasn't so hard, was it? You know how much I just _love_ to hear that pretty voice of yours.”

 

Inhaling a sharp breath through your nose, you let it puff out of your mouth on an exasperated sigh. “What do you want, Hisoka?” You repeated, sounding much more tired this time.

 

“You wound me.” He simpered, reaching out and unceremoniously plucking the ripe red cherry from your drink.

 

Ignoring your weak protest, “hey!”, he tilted his head back and popped it into his mouth with enough deliberately sensual innuendo to make you blush. It was exactly the sort of reaction he'd been hoping for and, chuckling at your expense, Hisoka ever so conscientiously placed the stem on a cocktail napkin before continuing.

 

“I don't have to want something every time I stop by to see you. I only thought it prudent to congratulate you on another job well done, that's all. Is that so wrong?”

 

“Well thanks, I guess.” You turned away from him, pouting. “Glad you're a fan.”

 

“Your biggest fan.” He corrected lightly. “Let me buy you another drink.”

 

Shaking your head, you gave him a warning look that said you meant business. “I'm done for the night. This was just a nightcap.”

 

“Oh!” Hisoka abruptly exclaimed, startling you slightly. “That just wont do! You simply _must_ celebrate your sixth win. You're already halfway to challenging a floor master, and that's nothing if not cause for a toast at the very least.”

 

You rolled your eyes, not even attempting to hide the derisive gesture from his sharp gaze. “I don't want another drink. I'm serious. Just let me finish this so I can go to bed.” Then you quickly added, “Alone.” before he could twist it back around on you.

 

Sighing wistfully, Hisoka shifted and leaned even closer until all that remained between you and him was a scant few inches. Your senses went absolutely haywire as the smell of citrus and copper washed over you, engulfing your body in the scent you'd come to recognize as being so very _him_ it made your gut clench tight. Like some sort of Pavlovian response he'd planted inside your brain during that first fateful encounter, he'd carefully nurtured those seeds over the last few months and now you felt the curling tendrils of arousal blossoming before you could stop it. You felt dizzy with it, unsteadily reaching out to brace yourself against the edge of the bar. This was dangerous. He was so, so very dangerous and you were unable (or unwilling?) to put a stop to it.

 

“How boring.” He intoned, the yellow of his irises looking like zealously polished gold sparkling in the dim light as he studied your expression intently. Calculating and watchful, a predator always on the hunt. Dangerous. “Sometimes you really are no fun, you know that?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” You whispered tersely.

 

Hisoka's tongue darted out to graze along his bottom lip, his hunger as insatiable as it was transparent. Then he tilted forward, the corner of his mouth noticeably hitching as he closed the distance and a reflexive gasp caught in your throat. You didn't dare so much as blink when his warm breath ghosted over your face, mockingly caressing the flushed skin of your cheek like spectral fingertips that were trying to seduce you into the deepest, darkest pits of hell. He was going to kiss you. You were certain of it; right here in front of all these people, and you knew you wouldn't be able to fall back on plausible deniability if he did that. The thought of being lumped into the same category as someone like him - a veritable psychopath - frightened you almost as much as the prospect of being physically intimate with him in public. You could barely stand being intimate with him in the privacy of your own room, so this was _way_ over the line. You felt nauseous with dread.

 

But to your dumbfounded relief, he changed the course of his trajectory at the last minute and his lips merely brushed the side of your face when he angled his mouth towards your ear instead. Your pulse plummeted so suddenly that it left you trembling on the bar stool, frozen in place like a petrified statue. He drew a deliberate inhale then, shifting your hair just slightly, and you felt your pussy clamp down on nothing hard enough to make your vision blur around the edges.

 

“If you wont let me buy you a drink,” He said slowly, quiet enough that only you could hear even if someone else was straining to listen in at that moment. “Then perhaps there's another way we can celebrate your _glorious_ victory in the ring today. I have a few ideas, if you're interested.”

 

You shut your eyes, subconsciously leaning into the heat of his body. Indescribable lust rapidly overshadowed common sense and you found yourself silently giving in to the threat of carnal promise he was whispering on sultry, dulcet tones. You needed it. You hated it with every fiber of your being, but by god did you need it.

 

Hisoka's hand was suddenly on your knee, snapping you out of your delirious haze when he squeezed tight enough to make the muscles and tendons ache. Your body gave a little jerk and you turned just enough to look at him through the fall of your lashes. His cocky, self assured smirk only grew when he saw the shadow of desire etched across your face and he tilted his head in usual mocking fashion, daring you to protest.

 

“I think tonight should be about you.” He drawled as his hand started making the inevitable trip north one agonizing inch at a time. “Focus on your pleasure. Give you _everything_ you could possibly desire.”

 

Pausing to grab a big handful of your sensitive inner thigh, he issued a soft, airy laugh when you eagerly spread your legs further apart, inviting him in. Begging him to follow through on what he had the audacity to suggest, dangling it in front of your face like some prize to be won. As if you hadn't already earned it just by putting up with his shit all these months.

 

You gulped, anxious and anticipatory. Someone was smoking in a corner of the bar and the cloying smell of tobacco only further diluted your perception of reality, muddling your senses past the point of recognition. You were falling under his spell alarmingly fast, sinking like a rock into the abyss of some nameless, bottomless ocean. It felt like you were right on the edge of drowning in the suddenly too heavy, oxygen deprived air and when he groaned directly into your ear it became a real struggle to maintain your already labored breathing. You were practically panting, salivating like a bitch in heat.

 

“Let me spoil you, love. Wouldn't you enjoy that?”

 

You nodded, numb and mute. There was simply no denying the effect Hisoka had on you and he knew that just as well as you did, perhaps even more so given that he was the one who'd purposely orchestrated this farce of a romantic fling. His hold on you was absolute and it seemed he'd trained your body well because your panties suddenly felt worryingly damp despite the less than ideal circumstances. You were aghast at this very specific detail when you should have been affronted by the whole thing, the unfortunate backdrop of the bar only a mere pittance at this point, and it left you reeling in your seat.

 

This twisted game of cat and mouse had absolutely no right being as titillating and thrilling as it was, but how could you possibly deny him when you wanted it _so_ badly? You could already taste him on your parched tongue, feel the phantom pleasure of him moving inside you, winding you tighter and tighter until -

 

The sound of Hisoka clicking his tongue startled you back to reality with a jolt.

 

“I thought we already went over this,” The note of disappointment in his voice brought your attention up and you were mildly surprised to find a genuine frown tugging at his mouth. Seeing he had your full attention again, he continued in a tone that was thin with warning and an emphatic tremor instantly shot up your spine. “You really should know by now that I have no interest in dead fish, my dear. _Use your words_ before I get mad.”

 

Without warning his hand shot up between your thighs, cupping your mound through layers of fabric and squeezing tight to further encourage some sort of response out of you. Squawking indignantly, you jumped in surprise as well as at the discomfort which left you hunched defensively over his unbudgeable, corded steel arm. It took a great deal of effort not to turn on him right then and there because he deserved a good punch to the throat more than anyone you'd ever met, your hands twitching with the urge to follow through. Such a move would be suicidal at best though, and you weren't too keen on inviting the wrath of his sadistically cruel inclinations. He already toyed with you enough as it was. There really wasn't any reason to bring sharp objects into the equation.

 

Gritting your teeth, you forced yourself to take a steadying breath before responding. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Lets go.”

 

“There's my girl.” Giving you a flashy wink, Hisoka withdrew his hand from your crotch so abruptly you lurched at the loss. All you could seem to do was gape after him like a beached fish as he stood up from the bar stool in one graceful motion and turned on his heel to make for the exit, certain that you would follow.

 

You were stunned. Not necessarily surprised, but certainly taken aback by the sheer gall of this man. His confidence in himself was as unwavering as centuries old stone and you almost couldn't believe he'd pull a stunt like that in a crowded room - except it was so very on brand with his style that you had no choice but to accept it for what it was. Your fate was sealed, and it likely had been since the moment you'd stepped foot on the first floor of Heavens Arena. You were a fool coming here of your own volition.

 

Letting out a tense exhale, you pushed up from the bar and trailed after Hisoka like a pitiful stray, abandoning what was left of your drink. You were painfully aware of the many eyes watching you go, their judgmental stares practically burning holes into your back, but you didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Not really. He'd already dug his claws into you, injected his poison straight into your bloodstream, and you'd waited far too long to amputate the infected limb to make an escape now. Honestly you weren't even sure if you wanted to. Had the opportunity presented itself, would you actually make a clean break from him and go somewhere far, far away where he could never find you again?

 

You had some doubts. If not because you'd never known a man as sexually gratifying as Hisoka, then certainly because there was no getting around how your heart stuttered every time you caught a glimpse of vibrant red hair only to sink in relief and disappointment alike seconds later when you realized it wasn't him. With every fiber of your being you hated him, detested his very existence more and more each time he materialized out of some dark nook and cranny or the shadows in the corner of a room just to torment you. He was a terrible person and being in his presence was often so unsettling it left you spiraling for days afterward. This never should've been allowed to go on for as long as it had, but you couldn't seem to find the willpower to put an end to it despite all the red flags he sent up in your mind. He was just _that_ good in bed.

 

You weren't stupid though. You knew damn well how easy it would be for him to kill you and you'd be powerless to stop him if he set his mind to it. He was a fatal accident just waiting to happen - a question of when rather than if - and you felt confident that it was only a matter of time until he decided to cut ties in the most literal sense. You'd realized long ago you were walking a tightrope which seemed to be growing progressively more frayed and thin the longer you stayed here playing this game with him and you weren't sure how much more your sanity could take. It was like toeing the edge of a very sharp, very deadly knife and you knew the inevitable fall would hurt like hell when you finally lost your balance.

 

But that just added to the rush, didn't it?

 

Gulping down the anxious butterflies that were clogging up your throat, you quickened your pace so you could catch up with him. The long hall was still crowded at this time of night but no one seemed to pay you much mind, their passing glances lingering on Hisoka before turning back to whatever they'd previously been doing. No doubt wanting to avoid any trouble with the peculiar man, they contented themselves with exchanging rumors and sometimes even malicious libel with one another. You couldn't really blame them though. There wasn't a person in their right mind who would ever purposely incite his wrath and it was a small grace in your favor because it meant you'd be able to blend in with the rest of the foot traffic without rousing too much suspicion. As long as he didn't get handsy like back in the bar they wouldn't think twice about you and him walking in the same direction, and for that you were grateful.

 

Hisoka slowed to a stop in front of the elevator doors just as you came up alongside him, maintaining a safe arms-length distance between you two. His gaze slithered in your direction and he smirked, noting not for the first time how cautious you were when there was an audience watching. You frowned, crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes for good measure on the slim hope he'd take the hint and save it until you two were safely behind closed doors. That was clearly asking for too much though, and when he drew a deliberate inhale you braced for the worst.

 

“By the way,” He murmured, sultry and smooth, his tone lilting melodically. “I love it when you play hard to get. It's always such a rush when you finally give in. I'm sure everyone back at the bar was quite convinced until you came tottering after me.”

 

You flushed red hot at that, pulse sporadically pounding against your veins like a caged animal trying to break free. How you despised him! “I wasn't playing hard to get. All I wanted to do was have a drink after that fight and go to bed.” You insisted under your breath then, almost an after thought, you all but spat “And I _don't_ totter!”

 

“Oh?” Shrugging his broad shoulders, he shifted his focus ahead and punched the button on the elevator panel. “My mistake then.”

 

Irritation bloomed inside your chest at his callous attempt at not only brushing you off but also implying that you did, in fact, totter whether you wanted to believed it or not. The jab to your ego resounded inside your ears like a war drum as you scrambled for something to say back at him, for posterity if nothing else. It was just another part of the game after all, this back and forth banter that gradually built up to the earth shattering finale at the end of the night, and your pride just wouldn't let him get away with that remark without _some_ push back.

 

“Oh, and _by the way_ ,” You snarked, sharpening your tone to a razor sharp edge. “Do you think you can wait until we're alone before pawing at me like a creep next time? I'd really appreciate it.”

 

“My!” Hisoka feigned a surprised gasp, turning on you so suddenly that your heart leaped into your throat and choked down whatever else you may have said on the matter. He skulked forward, closing the space between you one aggressively slow step at a time; his lithe figure poised to strike like a lion advancing on its wounded prey and ready to deliver the killing blow any second now. You could practically taste his blood lust in the air and it was only at that point did you realize how grievously you'd misread the mood.

 

You shuffled back half a pace, pinpricks of fear stabbing throughout your body, but he just kept approaching. Closer and closer until he was right on top of you; his tall, lanky shadow looming over your smaller frame in what could only be described as a threatening manner. This was it, you were certain of it. The crescendo. The thrilling conclusion to this deadly tango you'd foolishly engaged in with him despite knowing better – really, how stupid could one person be? - and now you were going to die for your hubris. Right here in the middle of a crowded hall, onlookers gawking at the spectacle, but there was nothing any of them could do to help you even if they'd wanted to. Visions of him drawing one of those impossibly sharp cards and slitting your throat without hesitation flashed through your mind and you could practically hear the heavy thump of your lifeless body hitting the ground seconds later. It was nearly impossible to breathe past the chilling terror, existential dread suffocating you as you braced for the excruciating pain before the void of nothingness graciously swallowed you up.

 

But to your astonishment, Hisoka turned on his heel and paced around you instead, long arms hanging loose at his sides. You were shell-shocked, dumbfounded into silence as your distressed brain tried to sort through the mess of static to comprehend what was happening. There was a long beat of silence and then, instincts kicking into gear, you whipped around to face him before he could make a complete rotation around your person.

 

His sly smile only widened at that.

 

“You're certainly on edge this evening, aren't you?” Hisoka lightly growled, a stark contrast to his unwavering mask of bemused placidity. “I'd normally take offense to that attitude of yours but you must need it bad if you're foaming at the mouth like something _rabid_.” He halted, striking a showman's pose before continuing in a sickeningly sweet voice that much better suited his usually whimsical disposition. “You know where my room is, love, and I wouldn't _ever_ dream of turning you away. All you need to do is ask for it.”

 

“Hisoka ...” Your tone was low in warning.

 

“Lets get one thing straight,” His eyes flashed as he reached out, jabbing a single sharp nail into the meat of your shoulder. You started, fighting down a yelp of pain as you stepped back, trying to get away from the burning spotlight of his attention. He merely followed you though, exerting more and more pressure, forcing you to backpedal. “You might be my favorite toy right now, and I do so enjoy the fight in those pretty eyes of yours, but you'd be wise to remember how easy it would be to replace you. Do _not_ cross me, especially not by picking a fight we both know you can't win.”

 

You wanted to scream at him. How could you possibly forget how precariously you were balanced between life and death just by engaging with him like this; the pain and pleasure bleeding into a muddy, haphazard mess until you started questioning your own sanity. You hated him, but you loved what he did to you in the privacy of your hard earned room. You feared him more than anyone else in this godforsaken place, but you couldn't imagine walking away of your own accord. You _needed_ the exquisite torture only he was capable of inflicting and you started to open your mouth, wanting to tell him exactly how true his words rang, but the sound of the elevator pinging behind you made the sentiment curdle on your tongue.

 

“I'm not a very patient person, I'm afraid.” Hisoka continued, roughly prodding you towards the lift as the doors whirled open.

 

Somewhere in the dark recesses of your mind you belatedly realized what this must look like to anyone watching the scene unfold as you stumbled backwards, but you were too enraptured with Hisoka's aggressive, fatalistic beauty to tear your eyes away from his face or try to stop him. You were powerless before the unpredictability of his strength.

 

“Either we're going to fight or we're going to fuck. There isn't enough room for both in this arrangement and I'm sure you know exactly how outclassed you are here. It would be over before you even realized it, and I'm not in the habit of sparing my opponents lives.”

 

A frightened squeak bubbled up in your throat as you tripped over the threshold into the elevator, blindly reaching back to steady yourself on the far wall. Hisoka followed you until you had no choice but to press your body flush against the cool metal, trapped between two equally unrelenting forces. His bemused smirk was still firmly in place but the deadly gleam in his eyes gave away his excitement, further unsettling you and making your arousal double down in equal measure.

 

“So,” He drawled, dragging his finger along your bruised shoulder and up the length of your neck until that sharp nail dug into the underside of your chin, tilting your head back at a vulnerable angle. “Make your choice. Do you want to fuck and live to see another day, or would you rather I kill you and give you the _ultimate_ pleasure? Hm?”

 

Your face felt incredibly hot as you forced yourself to swallow the anxious rock blocking your airway, muscles working overtime in this straining position. There was no doubt he already knew the answer, he always seemed to know what you were thinking without having to ask, but he loved forcing you to relent to him like this. He wanted to hear you say it, reveled in the way your voice warbled whenever you were forced to admit your most guarded secrets for his listening pleasure, and you had no choice but to play along with his twisted games. Not because you feared death, but because your pussy was throbbing in time with your heartbeat and you were painfully aware that there was only one option here.

 

“Hisoka,” You breathed out on a tense exhale, voice small and thick with desire. “I want you to fuck me. I _need_ it. You know that already, but I'll say it as many times as you want. Please.”

 

His chortling laugh filled the enclosed space of the elevator. “Good choice.”

 

Without turning to look, Hisoka reached back with his free hand and slapped the button that corresponded with the floor your room was on. You had about ten seconds to be impressed by this before that same hand was worming its way inside your pants, making you jerk in surprise. Wide eyes staring numbly at his confident expression, you angled your hips in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable, ever conscious of the fact that the doors were still open and anyone could see what you two were doing with a simple glance inside. He was relentless though, nails scraping against your skin as he found your pubis and squeezed tight through your panties. Mouth falling open on a silent gasp, you blindly brought your hands up to fist in his shirt, torn between pulling him closer and shoving him away. This exhibitionist streak of his would be the death of you.

 

“W-wait -!”

 

“Why would I wait when you just asked me to fuck you _so_ nicely?” He purred, twisting his wrist and shoving his fingers down the front of your panties without any further ado.

 

You rocked back, tense and shirking as your head spun from all the conflicting emotions assaulting you in a flash flood. The mechanical whirl of the doors sliding closed sounded like a far off echo and you weren't so sure you hadn't imagined it just to soothe yourself. Your knuckles turned white, balling in his shirt, as Hisoka spread your labia with two fingers and attacked your clit with a third. Pressing down on that sensitive bundle of nerves, he rubbed it in fast, tight little circles, and you threw your head back with a stricken groan just as the elevator pinged shut.

 

Then you were ascending.

 

“Hisoka!” You blurted out in the gracious privacy of the lift, your hips twitching unevenly against the pleasure shooting through your nerves like an out of control brush fire. It was consuming you far too quickly for your muddled brain to keep up and you swayed uncertainly under the harsh fluorescent lights, your knees threatening to give out under you.

 

“Ooh!” He moaned as if feeling the same sensations you were experiencing through some invisible, two-way link, sweet breath washing over your face as he pressed himself up against you at long last. You could feel the heady weight of his cock digging into your hip, that silent threat (promise?) of what was to come inspiring a throaty groan of your own. Closing your eyes, you attempted to turn your head away from him while your equilibrium sorted itself out, but he quickly pinched your chin between his thumb and forefinger, yanking your face back around towards him.

 

“By the way,” Hisoka sighed rather wistfully, his upturned lips brushing against yours. “Have I told you recently how _thrilling_ it is when you finally give in?”

 

You stiffened against him, stomach plummeting with the chilly weight of outright shock. Your mind stuttered over his words, taking a prolonged moment to comprehend that he'd just admitted everything back at the lobby hall had been a ruse, a well played performance meant to unsettle and disorient you until you had no choice but to give yourself over to him completely and in no uncertain terms. His threats. His irritation with you. All an act.

 

Snapping your head away from him with so much force you smacked the back of your skull against the wall, you sucked in a ragged, heated breath to scream at him with. Hisoka's mouth slammed into yours before you could get a word out, eagerly swallowing the indignant sounds you were making as you shoved at him. He stood his ground though, shifting his weight further into you so that you were thoroughly pinned under the weight of his hard, lean body. You twisted against him, trying to squeeze your thighs shut around his wrist and stop his ministrations but it was no use. His only response was to grind the rough pad of his finger against your clit harder, faster, threatening to rip an orgasm right out of you whether you liked it or not. You choked on the overwhelming pleasure, bucking against him before sinking into Hisoka with a dazed groan as the unexpected pinprick of impending release overwhelmed your entire being. You were clutching at him now, desperately holding on for dear life while your trembling legs spread further apart, fully giving yourself over to the cresting waves of euphoria.

 

No doubt sensing how close you were through the tremors in your body, Hisoka abruptly withdrew his fingers right when you were teetering on the edge of release. You groaned into his mouth, frustrated as your orgasm dulled to a mere ache, and you thrust your hips forward in search of that delicious friction. You needed more. Just a little more and you'd tip over into the abysmal ecstasy you so badly craved - but he merely flattened his palm against your mons, stilling you until your mounting pleasure faded altogether.

 

You cried out, trying to turn your head away for some much needed air, but he followed you just as insistently as before. Kissing you so deeply it felt like he was trying to eat you alive, Hisoka crushed you against his solid body hard enough to make your ribs creak in protest. You were writhing against him, yanking at his shirt so forcefully that the distant sound of ripping thread filtered through the elevator like a warning siren. He was as unperturbed as ever though and when he slipped his tongue into your mouth, daringly tracing the edge of your teeth, you promptly bit down with so much malice it made your jaw ache.

 

He groaned, hot and heavy and totally expected as the taste of copper flooded both your mouths. You felt his cock twitch against your thigh, straining through his loose pants and serving as a silent reminder that there was nothing you could do to truly hurt him. He lived for this, basked in the pain as much as the pleasure, and he sought it out accordingly. This was why he was so dangerous. With no sense of self preservation and a sadomasochistic streak a mile wide, he was the very epitome of a bad choice taken form in one of the most roguishly handsome men you'd ever seen. You really were as good as dead, even if his earlier performance _had_ been factitious.

 

Hisoka suddenly pulled away from your mouth with a high pitched, keening moan, tilting his head back and showing the roof of the elevator his bloodied lips. You squirmed against him, panting and groaning even as you reached down to dig your nails into his wrist, trying to pry his hand out of your pants. He wouldn't budge though and you shot an anxious glance over his shoulder at the keypad on the opposite wall. Only five more floors to go. You were running out of time.

 

Swallowing the taste of blood, your eyes shifted back towards his face. “Hisoka ...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We're almost to my floor.” You said, foolishly hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

 

He brought his chin down, leveling you with an even look as his red smeared mouth hitched in a cruel smirk. “And?”

 

You tensed when you felt his fingers curl back down to the crease of your slit, teasingly poking and prodding at your clit again. “Someone could _see_ us!” You hissed, viciously clawing at his arm now.

 

Hisoka outright laughed at that. “Oh, you don't need to worry about that, darling.”

 

Releasing your chin, he curled his hand around your neck and none too gently pried you off the wall, pulling you closer until his wet lips brushed your ear. You shuddered, feeling indescribably numb as he drew a quietly palpitating breath before pressing his mouth flush against the outer shell, smearing cool blood on your flushed skin.

 

“Don't be so shy. Everyone already knows I've got the prettiest girl in Heavens Arena wrapped around my little finger.”

 

Your heart skipped a prolonged beat, heavy dread washing over you like a bucket of ice water. He wasn't quite done though, goosebumps erupting across your skin as he simpered into your ear, practically tittering with sick delight.

 

“Or would it be more accurate to say around my cock? Hard to tell. What do you think, love?”

 

He was nuzzling into your hair when the lift came to a grinding halt, taking a deep whiff and breathing in the scent of not only your body but your emotions too. You were certain he could all but taste them in the air, they were souring on your tongue like spoiled milk and you felt nauseous as a result.

 

Swaying unsteadily, you tried to block him out long enough to process this information and gauge whether or not it was true. Hisoka didn't exactly have a reason to lie to you about something like this, but he also didn't have any reason to tell the truth either. It was impossible to say one way or another based on his behavior alone - he was always so infuriatingly unreadable with that implacable confidence of his. You'd only be able to confirm or deny his statement through someone else, which would put you in an uncomfortably damning position. Curse him.

 

“You're not funny.” You whispered, the sound of the doors whirling open nearly drowning out your voice.

 

Hisoka chuckled at that, withdrawing his hand from the front of your pants and slipping out of your slackened hold with ease. “Consider me hurt.” He murmured, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and swiping his red-dyed tongue over them with a low groan. “I like to think I'm the funniest person I know. Such a shame you don't agree.”

 

You lifted your head, glaring daggers at him. It really was unfortunate that looks couldn't kill because he would've dropped dead on the spot instead of turning to step off the elevator with a snide snicker that nearly set your blood to boil. You hated him. You really, truly despised his guts with ever fiber of your being and you had half a mind to make a rash, impulsive escape in the heat of the moment. Press the button for the first floor and leave him standing there blue balled and alone. It'd serve him right for playing with you like a mere doll, drawing out your torture with no end in sight and only starbursts of blinding pleasure to pacify you along the way. If you were just a little stronger maybe you could even -

 

“Are you coming?”

 

The low intonation of his words made your heartbeat spike, the rush of adrenaline bringing you back to reality with a shudder. No. This wasn't the time for emotional decisions, especially not when he was standing just inside the hall, watching you with those predatory eyes of his. There were only a few feet separating the two of you, and you were quite certain he'd react quicker than the automated doors. If he considered you worth the chase that is, but you weren't about to risk it.

 

Lifting your nose in the air, you stepped out of the lift with as much dignity as your disheveled appearance would allow; your pants all askew, panties pulled uncomfortably taught after having a hand shoved into them, your hair a small mess from writhing against the wall. If anyone saw you they'd probably know exactly what you'd been up to based on your ruffled, visibly flustered countenance but you'd wear that brand with dignity just to spite him. You may have been a slave to your baser desires but that didn't mean you were without your pride, and Hisoka audibly laughed as you made your way past him.

 

He won this round, you'd give it to him. But this battle wasn't over yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated when I post part two, so do be mindful for any returning readers.


End file.
